SMART Docs are electronic documents that use XML programming code to create multi-layer documents in which static, non-changing text can be carried in one layer, with variable document-specific data overlaid in a second layer. This achieves the effect of keeping the electronic document itself separate from the variable data and makes it possible to extract the variable data from the electronic document for use in other electronic documents or for storage to a database.
SMART Docs are easy to generate and display, but the largest barrier to wide-scale industry implementation of SMART Docs in the financial and mortgage sectors has been the inability to effectively and correctly display and print SMART Docs. Generated SMART Docs can be made to look perfect on a standard computer monitor, but cannot be printed correctly because of resolution and sizing issues.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the inventions herein may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the attached drawings.